


Starry Night

by sunflowaasasiyun



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Characters - Freeform, Paranormal, Slow Burn, Smut, To Much Drama, hopeyou'lllikeit, idontknow, neverwrotebefore;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowaasasiyun/pseuds/sunflowaasasiyun
Summary: Little mix of OS and maybe Imagines that'll cross my mind.I'm really bad at this but I'll do my best.NB: English isn't my native tongue so I'll hope there won't be to much mistakes in it, shite, I'm already sorry >///<If you have requests or anything, I would be glad to know and do my best !
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Arno Dorian/Reader, Charles Vane/Reader, Edward Kenway/Reader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader, Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Leonardo da Vinci/Reader, Malik Al-Sayf/Reader, Yusuf Tazim/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Beginning

Hello to all of you, 

I hope I'll not disturb your day 'cause this is no chapter, but as the creation of this book mean that there'll be real chapter.  
It may be gibberish but I hope that what I'm writing is understandable.  
As I said in the summary, English isn't my native tongue so I hope that you'll understand nevertheless. (And I just noticed that I'm repeating myself ^^')

I'll try, at the end of chapters, to tell you in advance who'll be next and maybe the title, soooooo you'll be able to imagine what it'll be about if you desire ;)  
So, the first chapters will probably be in the same order as I entered the characters. 

I really really really hope you'll like them.  
If there are any mistakes you want me to notice or if you want to leave a critic (that'll help me improving the stories of course), be my guest, and if you like it, I would be very glad if you leave kudos... >/<

I am sooooo excited to begin all of this !

Have a nice day folks !  
See ye soon~ 


	2. Guess what ?

Hello dear readers, 

I hope you're in good health and that you feel good. 

I'm making this little as an apology for my absence for the past few months.  
It has been and still is a peculiar year. 

But I'm here to announce a non-expected return here.

I'm, really slowly I must admit, writing a new chapter (well, 3 at a time so...).

It's on Malik, Arno and Charles Vane (as requested), and I'll try to publish at least, once a month, and might not respect the order I established.

I know it's not a lot compared to the "once a week" I promised back then, but I started a law scholarship so I don't really have time. 

Still, because english isn't my native tongue, I think writing here might improve my skills.

Well, I hope I didn't bother you too much.

So dear reader, have a great day and stay safe.

Sincerely yours.


	3. |The Ghost of Myself|  Altair

You wanted a new start, far away from everything that led you here, far from home, from your family, your "friends", from who you were. It was a life you strived to forget. You've never thought this so-called new start would be the end of you, that you would like to put this past few months to an oblivion more than anything.

It all began months ago, while you were hanging out with your so-called friends. The ones that are loyal only to themselves, the ones you despised, still, you stayed with them. You used them to run away from your home, where you were nothing else than a source of income, offering a better life and a better place in society.  
You were just like them... hanging with them while hating them, not even able to speak your mind about them or your family. You were unable to take matters into your own hands.  
In the end, it was you, the one that you despised the most.

As we were about to call it a night, they decided to end the day at the pub, where they drank themselves to imbecility. And here you were, cursed to sobriety to watch over them, you struggled to bring them all to their home, safe and sound. What a docile bitch you were...  
It was 3 a.m. already and you had no choice to walk back home since there were no more buses. So you walked alone, with, for only company, your shadow, offered momentarily by the lampposts and the music echoing in your ears like a persistent alarm clock.

The cold moistened your eyes dried by fatigue and reddened your nose and cheeks.  
There was no sound, nor soul, you were the only sign of life here, as zombie roaming for a brain... a ghost haunting the streets. The condensation of your breath, a fleeting breath guiding your steps with a mechanical regularity with no purpose until you saw it, the light in the dark. The hope at the end of the tunnel. At the corner lay a sign for sale in front of a wooden house of old appearance, you approached and looked for signs on the plausible sale of it but there were none, you still had a chance.

***

You came home by 9 a.m., shagged, to your furious mother. Noice.

"Good mornin' mo-" You started before she cut me, making presentations between her hand and your cheek.

"Where were you, you ungrateful child ?!" She yield before she pushed you inside. "Go wash up, you stink of alcohol! You alcoholic! Money is not earned by doing anything !"

"You're the one to talk..." You mumbled before disappearing into your room.

But peace would not be yours so simply, as what used to be your mother burst into your room, throwing empty garbage bags.

"I grew tired of your spoiled child demeanor so get your ass and shit out of here." She stated, turning her back on you.

"I have nowhere to turn !" You claimed, knowing that even if the house was to sell, you would have to wait at least months before you could move in.

"You should have thought about it before. Now. You're out." She concluded before leaving.

So you did. You packed your things and left.  
Despite the obvious answer you were about to receive, you grabbed your phone and called the sign number.

"... ... ... ..."

Maybe it's already sold, after all, so they won't pick up...

_Wait..._  
_Was it just you or were you brainless right now ? They're an estate agency, it was obvious they would pick up, they did not have only one house to sell._

"... Babel estate agency how may I help you ?" A man's voice echoed through the phone.

"Oh ! Hum... I... I wanted to buy a house" You stammered awkwardly.

"Seems legit... Do you have an idea about what kind of house you would like ?" He politely asked.

"I... hum... I saw a house at the corner of (Street's name) and I wondered if it was still available"

_How silly you must have sounded, maybe a bit desperate too... how nice._

"I beg your pardon ?" He inquired like you were talking nonsense.

"I wondered if someone already bought it as the sign was on the ground"

"... Are you sure that you want this house and not another one ...?" He hesitated.

You wondered a few minutes, what was the purpose of his question but you had no other choice and the house was pretty cheap so for you it was good, isn't it ..?

"Yes ? So... can I buy it ? Will I be able to move soon ? I'm quite in a hurry sir" You said.

"Hum... I" It was his turn to stammer. "You can, and actually, the price lowered"

"What ? Why ?" You were surprised, why would the price of a cheap house lower ?

"Hm nothing, you can move in as soon as you like so, will you take it ?" He pressed.

"I will ?" You hesitated.

"Fine !"

He quickly gave you the agency's address to meet me, seal the deal and give you the keys.  
It was suspicious, someone died in the house ? Was there a suicide ? Was it a murder's den perhaps ?  
But now was no time to think, so you went to the agency and sealed the deal.

The house was yours. Never thought you that it would be so easy.

***

So here you were, in front of this house. In debt for the years to come, but finally away from your so-called family".

You were ready to see what caused the low price, _a falling roof ? Are the floor and walls tearing themselves apart ? A house to renovate from floor to ceiling ?_

You opened the door, but never could you have imagined something like that. Everything was... fine ?  
It was almost like it was new I... _It's obviously a murder's den. There is no other solution._

Fine, at least you had the opportunity to do some research about the place, to see who it was, maybe you were now living into the house of a famous killer like Jack the Reaper or the Zodiac.  
_Okay, the thought was thrilling but scary nonetheless._

Another surprise was the fact that it was already nicely furnished, they really did their best to sell it.  
A few things were missing but there were the primary things ; microwave, fridge, dishwasher, bed... it made it easier for you, you only had to buy the rest later.

In a few months, it became a quite nice place to be.

_No murder's or suicide's stories about it, just a normal house._

But recently, as the days went by, you felt oppressed, like something was wrong.  
You founded objects moved from a place to another, every time you came back home after work.  
You looked on the internet and there were two theories. You moved them unconsciously, or someone came to your house. Moreover, you saw a thread of an american girl who lived that, the ancient owner kept spare keys and regularly looked through her things while she was away.  
So you changed the locks, made sure you were putting the things at their place and called the agency.

"Miss (l/n), I can assure you that none of the precedents owners kept a spare key of this house, nor us." He assured you with confidence.

"So how are my things moving around the house huh ?" You stated, already annoyed but the turn that took the conversation.

"It is maybe a stray cat... I have work to do, I bid you a good day." He hurried and then hung up, like talking to you was a waste of his so precious time.

"Fuck. ... Where are you, you damn cat ?." You growled while looking everywhere with a piece of ham in your hands, but there was no cat.

Nevertheless, it continued, every day you found things where they should not be, knives under your pillow, shampoo spilled on the floor, forks on the microwave.  
Still, there was more, books that fell from the shelves, one by one, water that started flowing in the bathroom, in the middle of the night.  
That really played on you nerves and started to scare the shit out of you.  
You weren't able to sleep anymore so you started to walk through every room.  
Were you going insane because of the loneliness and the stress from the work ? You didn't know..

The following night, there was nothing. No book falling, no water spilling... but still no way to fall asleep.  
So you went to the kitchen and you saw it... A silhouette, a white shadow in the night, standing still by the window, face hidden under a hood.  
You took a step forward and the hallucination looked at you, your vision became blurry and... nothing.

***

When you woke up the next morning, you were on my living room's floor, you felt dizzy, barely remembering the silhouette created by your tiredness.  
But you soon discovered it was no hallucination as you began to do it more frequently at night and even during the day, looking through the window as though he was waiting something to happen, but it only felt like he was looking the time go through.  
It looks like someone is lonelier than you were...

That's when you started to search for things about ghosts, even searched for real ghostbusters (_against all odds, you found none_).  
Even if there were no more disturbances at night, your things were still moved so you tried things you saw in movies or books, to get rid of him.  
Holy water, salt, ashes, crosses... And you didn't catch the sight of him the day after, you felt relieved.  
_As if it was so simple, how naive you were._

You woke up suddenly at the sound of something falling. Then you heard glass shatter on the wall.  
Cautiously you took the book on your nightstand, to, at least, defend yourself if you need to, no matter how ineffective it is.  
Then walked silently to your living, and there he stood.

"What were you trying to do human ?." He coldly asked. The broken cross at his feet.

Here you stood, petrified. You couldn't believe yours eyes, your heart rate grew faster, your legs started to shake, no word was able to leave your mouth.  
That made him move, visibly angry, he was approaching.

"Stop breathing this loud, it makes my head ache." He ordered, standing tall in front of you.

You felt his eyes piercing through you and held your breath.

"What were you trying to do ?." He said with annoyance.

"I... I..."

"What a burden. Now. Leave this house." He stated with a natural authority.

"W-what ?" You questioned.

"Tsk. Are you deaf in addition to being stupid? Leave. This. House." He ordained again, irritation in his voice.

Okay, the creepy ghost was barely acceptable, well, no, it was not. Now he came to think he could just order you around to leave your house ?!

"Beg your pardon ?" You started.

"Leav-"

"Who do YOU think you are ?! You can't just creep around then order me to leave MY house ! Every day I have supported you since the beginning ! I did nothing and you just came and moved all-around to make me think that I had a problem ! But YOU are the problem do you hear me ?! And you will no play with me anymore !" You scored before storming back into your room.

_... ... shit, you were exhausted 10 minutes ago._

He didn't show up after this night. Maybe you were just imagining it since the beginning. Maybe you had a problem. But no matter if it was real or not, you were not going to let it ruin your life.  
That's why you started more and more to hang out, to enjoy.  
You also began to date a guy, he was nice and you liked to spend time with him, stay all day and night texting or calling him. He was smart and interesting, a change in your routine.  
So you decided to bring him home, an evening to chill, pizza and cuddles while watching a movie, and... you knew a little more would be welcome.

_In his arms, everything was... you don't know, it was only him and you, you felt good, but above it all, safe._  
You were snuggled in his arms watching the Lord Of the Rings, smile glued to your lips and your heart beating fast. You looked up at him to catch his stare, your smile became shy as he kissed you gently at first, holding you tightly against him. Then it became hotter and you straddled him, your hands, just like his, starting to explore each other's body.  
He took off your shirt, surrounded you with his arms before he lifted you, heading to your chambers while kissing your neck and biting it lightly but enough to leave love bites, making you moan.

But when you opened your eyes, you had just enough time to protect his head from a falling dictionary, wincing in pain.

"What happened ?" He asked, surprised.

"I must have put it to close to the edge of the bookshelf..." You answered nervously.

"Are you okay ..?" He inquired with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah.. I'm okay" You concluded before kissing him again.

_You were glad he didn't ask more questions, after all, everything was okay._  
He put you on the bed and undressed you slowly, covering you with kisses and praises

You discovered the top of his body with a growing lust, then twisted your positions to be on top, retracing his muscles and kissing him until something fell in the living room and made your lover stop.

"What was that sound ?" He demanded, sitting up.

"Maybe it was a stray cat outside-" You were cut by other things falling on the ground.

"It was definitely something, I'm gonna check this." He said as he stood up but you took his hand.

"Please.. it's nothing-" You started but other things fell and he left the room.

You quickly dressed up and joined him but it was too late.  
The silhouette was here, books in hand.

"Get out of my house stranger." He ordered.

"What ? Your house ?" Your lover was surprised, who would not ? He looked at you with questioning.

"I... it's not what you think" You tried, but, crap, this phrase was so cliché.

"Of course.." He concluded with annoyance.

"Please.. don't leave me here.." You begged with fragility.

He looked at you hesitantly then came and asked into your ear. "Did he hurt you sweetheart ?"

You were not able to answer, _in fact, he never truly hurt you physically but all the sleepless nights and everything._ You silently agreed.  
He gently kissed your forehead, protectively messed up your hairs before turning his back on you, his fists clenched.

"How dare you hurt her ?" Your lover questioned rhetorically, walking menacingly towards the white guy.

"Leave. Now." He answered coldly. "Or I'll make you."

"You will leave and let her leave her life in peace you jerk." He stated confidently before punching... the air.  
"What the- ?!"

Books flew towards him before crashing on his back. He looked all over him, trying to protect himself from the sudden assault, but his opponent was nowhere to find.

"Where are you asshole ?!" He provoked angrily.

Then nothing, it grew strangely quiet, you inquired him to leave, fearing for his safety but he refused.  
Chairs moved and table flew, you interposed yourself but felt strong arms surround you before the chock.  
It was painful, you slowly stood and saw your loved one heading towards the door.

"Please, don't go.." You pleaded.

"Don't go ? Why should I stay ? You're really cute but they're too many strange things happening here, I can't risk my safety to this. So okay, you're sexy, we had some quality time, but you're not worth any risk so. 'Twas great but I quit." He coldly said then left without a back glance.

You stood, my mouth agape, eyes watering, feeling betrayed again, you lifted the table and face the source of your sadness.

"Are you happy ? Are you fierce of what you achieved ? Is mischief managed ? I hope so cause you fucking ruined EVERYTHING you selfish bastard ! I did nothing to you so why me ?! This is MY house ! The only place I can be and even now I can't fucking be in peace cause a stupid and cruel bastard decided so and thinks that he can rule the world ! But you know what ! I can break things too !"You threw books at him and broke a glass on the floor. "You lose ! I will not go and I assure you that you'll be the first to be fucking leaving this damn place ! I will not be afraid of you anymore ! Because, you know what ?! You're fucking dead ! No one remembers you and no one will ever know who you were, so, go fuck yourself in hell you little piece of crap ! I. Hate. You !" You screamed at him, hurting your vocal cords but you didn't have a care, you were out of you, you felt trap in your own space, so you isolated yourself in your room, crying in your pillow, not wanting him to see you weak again.

You were not able to do this anymore, you were losing all you had, your job, friends, and your sanity. But you didn't want to give up, you wanted to prove your worth, _if you were, at least, worth something_.  
You fell asleep, eyelids heavy, eyes burning because of the tears, throat aching, your body sore... but tormented by nightmares and the cold surrounding you.

He was looking at her, she was weak and asleep, he could have killed her so easily, he knew how to do, he did it all his life.  
But the more he stared at her, the more he refused the thought of it.  
What she said, no one ever talked to him like that, templars not included.  
Somehow, a part of what she said, what true, he had no right to make her suffer, but he's been alone for so long, every living soul that came here bothered his calm and quiet place and he could not stand it so he always made them leave.  
Notwithstanding, he wasn't really wanting her to leave, she stayed longer than anyone else, confronted him and tried to hurt him physically and mentally. She wasn't as boring as the others, she did nothing to brush him the wrong way, he was just acting as he always did. But this time, he kinda knew he went too far.  
She was shivering and he was no able to touch her, but maybe, if he just tried to lay next to her, he could help, so he did, and slowly, she stopped shivering, but her nightmares continued.

***

The next weeks he thought it was better to leave her alone, so he did.

You stayed at home, not wanting to see anyone. You were on the couch all day and night, not even bothering to go to your bed to sleep. You ordered unhealthy food every day and let trashes take advantage of clean spaces.  
You didn't feel like doing anything, not even knowing when day or night was, you were obviously crazy by now, and alone above it all.

"Are you here shadow ?" You hopelessly asked, turning off the TV. "So you're gone too huh ?"

"Do not speak nonsense human, as if I could go anywhere. And my name's not "shadow"." He answered, just a voice in the emptiness of the living room.

"And my name is not "human", it is (f/n), and you ?" You casually asked.

"In a talkative mood today, are you chick ?" He sarcastically commented.

"Fuck off. I told you my name, and I do not enjoy this, I'm just looking for a way to make you go away. I read that ghosts haunt living ones when they did not achieve their goal here." You groaned.

"Nonsense." He spited.

"..."

"..."

"And you are ?" You insisted.

"Tsk."

"Good to make your acquaintance Tsk." You boringly teased.

".. You're really stupid, are you ?" He said.

"You're the one to talk" You mumbled before silence fell upon you before he continued.

"Altair."

"Aquila" You murmured to yourself.

"What ?" He frowned.

"Altair sort of inspired the Aquila constellation... Aquila's the brightest star or something." You confessed.

You looked at him and thought you caught the sight of a little smirk on his lips.  
And the day went on, he stayed by your side and you talked. You asked for how long he was here and how he 'survived" this. He told you how he saw the decades go on and on without him having a role to play anymore.

"Anymore ? What king of role did you play before ?" You demanded with curiosity.

"... None that concerns you. It's getting late, I'll let you sleep." And he disappeared.

***

No news of your lover ever came to you after what happened, he ignored you, calls and messages, in the end, _maybe it was not a bad thing that Altair made him run away..._  
Speaking of him, he slowly stopped all mischief and just lived his ghost life in silence, looking through the window, watching TV, reading books.  
Sometimes he would came to you, before you leave, asking you to bring new books, but they seemed identical every time, talking about some templar scheme, as if they lived from the Crusades until now, what would they be looking for ?  
And every time you brought them home, every time you felt quite bad, observed and judged.

"Altair, I'm home and I have your books" You saluted, leaving the books on the dining table.

"Thank you" He simply answered before taking one and opening it.

"Why are you always asking for that kind of books ? This is just absurd, the Crusades are long over." You wondered, looking over his arm to read a few lines.

"That is none of your concern human." He growled.

"You don't scare me, so quit growling like a dog. I told you, I just want to get rid of you.." You sighed before walking to the kitchen.

_If he was not going to tell you anything, you'd had to find it on your own._  
So you went on the internet and started your research.

**Do the Templars still exist?**  
** _The Knights Templar Today  
While most historians agree that the Knights Templar fully disbanded 700 years ago, some people believe the order went underground and remains in existence in some form to this day._ **

_You knew it, all of this was just a stupid conspiracy, even if the pandas hid themselves for decades, humans can't do the same, right ? And you didn't know why they would do this, were they a cult after all ?_

**What did the Templars believe?**  
** _The Knights Templar swore an oath of poverty, chastity, and obedience and renounced the world, just as the Cistercians and other monks did. ... The Templars gradually expanded their duties from protecting pilgrims to mounting a broader defense of the Crusader states in the Holy Land._ **

_They weren't so bad, they only had the Holy Land to protect, they had no other purpose so why would they choose to live through the ages for nothing ? That would be dumb.  
Oh... wait._

**Who killed the Templars?  
_At dawn on Friday, October 13, 1307, scores of French Templars were simultaneously arrested by agents of King Philip, later to be tortured in locations such as the tower at Chinon, into admitting heresy and other sacrilegious offenses in the Order. Then they were put to death._**

_So they died centuries ago, they weren't existing anymore. Their legacy died with them._  
Friday the 13, lmao, it sounded kind of a joke to me.  
There was something else that caught your attention, just before you quit.

**Why are assassins and Templars enemies?  
_The Templars are an order of powerful and usually rich people trying to control others to do what they believe they should do. The Assassins are a mixed bag, usually made up of mostly underprivileged and societies outcasts trying to allow those who would live in subjugation, to be free._**

_Oh.... was that part of the conspiracy too ?  
Okay, the internet wasn't accurate every time, so you'd have to look into books, history ones._

You closed the computer and went to bed, head full of unanswered questions.  
That was why you brought more books, but this time, about the Crusades and the Assassins.

_They were enemies, but the assassins never wanted to steal the Graal from the templar, it was something else. Pieces of Eden ?_  
Oh ! You saw this somewhere.

_They were like the Graal but less known but the world, with the notable exception of the Shrouds of Eden, the majority of Pieces of Eden were designed for the primary purpose of mentally and physically controlling human thoughts, emotions, and behavior._  
It was associated with an ancient civilization. Maybe a kind of Maya ? Or Inka ?  
Now that you had most of the pieces, he was in no position to refuse to answer your interrogations.

"Altair, why would the Templars want pieces of Eden ?" You ventured to ask.

"What ? What the hell are you talking about ?" He muttered.

"You know, you have to, why would you read those books without knowing ? Do the templars really want to rule the world like they were the villains in bad movies ? Do the Assassins really exist? Why would they want the pieces of Eden ?" You continued with curiosity.

"Shut it (f/n). Don't try to search about it any further or you'll regret it." He stated.

"Will I ? And what will you do ? Throw a table at me again ?!" You growled.

"I will not do anything, but the Templars will, and no one will save you from the mess you jumped in." He threatened.

"As if someone would. I don't care about what you think. Templars are dead ! And so are YOU." You ended before leaving the house to take a walk.

_How could he believe such things ? He was dead, templars were dead. Pieces of Eden were surely a legend as the Graal and its powers. Maybe they existed but they didn't have any powers._

You sighed, walking on your own, like months ago, empty streets ahead and so much on my mind.  
Or you thought.

In the blink of an eye, you were pushed against the wall by a tall and strong figure, a hand on your throat, pressing it.  
He examined you, in the search of any weapon.

"What are you child ?. Why are you putting your nose where it doesn't belong?." He inquired with authority.

Your hands were on his, you couldn't hope to flee.

"I... it's for my history classes... I have a subject on the crusades and the Holy Graal..... sir..." You innocently said.

Against all odds he let you go and left. But you were not even convinced yourself by what you said, and so was he.  
You ran back home and into your room, ignoring a furious Altair waiting in the living room.

He saw her, it was like she saw a ghost, okay, joke on him. But really, has something happened to her while she was outside. It must be it, right ? He hasn't done anything, only tried to protect her as much as he could, to preventing anything to happen to her.  
When he silently went to her room, he saw her sobbing silently, a hand trying to hide the bruise on her throat.  
Who dare to hurt her?  
He was out of him, because of her cause she didn't listen to him, but foremost against the bastard that did that to her.  
He slowly approached her and put his hand near her shoulder, he just stayed like this, in dead silence, only for her to know that she was not really alone, and that he was "here" for her.

***

You stopped your research, it was none of your concern after all, and has the weeks went by, you didn't want him to go anymore.  
You slowly learned to know him.

He told you he was an Assassin, he fought against many Templars like the Grand Master Robert De Sablé. Told you about the loss of his rank in the Brotherhood after he endangered it because of his pride, the loss of his Malik's young brother, and cause the loss of the arm and so the possibility to go into mission of his best friend after he abandoned them.  
He felt guilty all his like but moved on to be a better man, and when he asked Malik to forgive him, he refused because he was not the same anymore and there was now, nothing to forgive.  
He also told me how he became the Master of the Brotherhood after he killed Al Mualim.

You were fascinated by this man, his evolution, he was not the insensible brute you thought he was. He knew that his pride caused a lot of pain and that he needed to change to repair the broken vases.  
And when he put he hood down, your mouth was dry.  
He was... no one could have imagined such a face. Handsome he was for sure.  
A thin scar crossed his full lips, his golden-brown orbs piercing like the eyes of the eagle he was, that was enough to make you blush like a little girl.

You were glad he was here, you spent most of your time with him, talking about him and the centuries he went through or talking about you and what you liked.  
You slept with him, meaning he would just lie next to you in the bed.  
You even found a way to cuddle, unlike what you thought about ghosts, he could passe through things but couldn't touch you, so you would just roll yourself in a plaid then lean on him. You watched movies and tv most of the time, he even started to joke with you, and it capsized your heart.  
You liked the turn all of this was taking, you felt safe and you grew fond of him, forgetting he was not part of your living world.

You forgot all about the templars. But they did not, they didn't believe you when you told them about your homework, they were not this stupid. They knew you must have connections with the Assassins so you were a threat just by knowing them and their purpose with the apple. They had to get rid of you, and soon, before you spread the word to your "fellow" assassin's shit.

They would have to do it while you were asleep.

You felt good, he was with you, a light smile on his lips, laying with you on the bed, facing you but not able to really hold you close. It was a pain in the arse but at least he was here. Everything was good.  
You closed your eyes and let your mind swim into a twilight sleep.

He could only watch her sleep, he didn't need to himself, so he waited every night, looking at her sweet and sleepy face. For once in a lifetime, he felt blissed but cursed all the same. Cursed to watch her until the end, not even able to kiss her soft-looking lips or to press her little form into his arms.  
Then a sound disturbed him, the floor was softly creaking, he disappeared and waited to see what was going on. And he saw him, a tall man, dressed in black, a Red Cross around his neck. A Templar.

This jerk was fast to move, the moment you opened your eyes, you saw a shadow upon you, throwing you on the floor and straddling you before you could even make a move. His firm cold hands grabbed you by the neck and strangled you.  
You struggled as much as you could but the air was starting to be needed and your muscles were weakening horribly fast. All was becoming dark and painful, a big headache took place in all your brain and rang in all your body, your eyes were filled with tears and your hands were releasing your opponent's.

He was defenseless, he was not able to take a hold of the templar, to kill him, he was held in place by his lack of power. Her life was slowly fading away and he could just witness it. He was condemned to watch to one he came to love, painfully die.  
...  
There was something he could do. He threw all he could at the templar, books, lamps, everything close to him and (f/n).  
That knocked out the Templar long enough for his beloved to move far away from the man.

Your vision was still blurry but you took the first thing that came in your hand and it was your turn to straddle this jerk.

"Tables have turned bastard ! See you in hell !" You roared.

You punched him, again and again and again, rage was running a marathon with adrenaline in your veins.  
There was no time for you to realize what you've done, you killed a man, a fucking bastard that tired to kill but, but a man nonetheless, and still, you felt no guilt.  
Altair looked at you, shocked, looking between the man and then you and the blood on your hands.

He had no chance to talk before something rolled on the ground, a golden ball with strange patterns on it.

"The apple of Eden" You deduced, looking at it with a strange fascination.

You walked to it, wanting to take it, just for a second.

"Don't (f/n). Call the assassins, they'll take it away from here and they'll protect you.." He tried, placing himself between you and the artifact.

"It's okay 'taïr, there's no risk for me to take it and put it somewhere safe" You assured, smiling softly.

"Please habi, do not. You don't know all the bad it will cause." He said knowingly.

"I assure you my love, everything is alright" You insisted, looking at the small ball. You ignored him telling you to let go. "It's okay just to touch it-"

And you did. A sun-like blinding light erupted from the apple.

***

When you woke up, your head hurt like all of your body, especially your eyes.  
It was hard to remember was happened, in front of you was a golden ball.  
You sat up and looked around, there was a dead man, face covered in blood.  
You started to recover your memories and only one thing came to your mind.

"'taïr ?" You timidly asked.

You stood up, covered the apple with a dirty cloth then looked around the house calling him.

"'taïr come one, it's not funny... I-I only wanted to take a closer look, I didn't mean to make you angry." You continued.

"Listen I'm sorry, stop it now, come out... 'taïr, I promise I'll not do it again and hum, we'll call your fellows assassin so please, come out...." You pleaded.

But nothing. You kept calling him but he was nowhere to find, he never answered your calls and never showed up again. _You never felt his presence again since.... since you touched the apple._  
Then you realized the bad you did, but it was too late, you made him disappear by touching the artifact.

In the end, you were sadly right... he left this house before you.  
You fell on the floor, calling him through your sobs.

It took you weeks to understand that it was over now, that you were alone again and that you would never see him again.  
You went on the streets, knowing they would see you, the apple in the hand. And they did, you talked about Altair, the templars and what happened. They did not trust you in the first place, but Altair showed you how to show your worth, and you did.  
_You knew he would like you to ask for their protection. But you did not._

***

** _My dear Altair,_ **

** _I know that this letter will never get to you like the others.  
I miss you dearly, it hurts every time I write or think about you, and I wondered what my life would have been if I didn't meet you.  
Sometimes I would like to forget you, forget that you once existed, forget the last months of my life more than anything and put you to oblivion... You are the part of my life I regret the most._**

**_It's been months that you're gone, and months that I joined the brotherhood, knowing that you would have liked a quiet life for me, but I'm done being scared and protected._  
As they said, I died away from the light to re-birth, being one with the shadows.  
I've learned to fight on my own. I wanted to tell you that I'm no novice anymore, I'm an Assassin, just like you were, following your path, I want the world to be free and I know I'm not alone anymore.  
I have a family, a family you left me. I have the Brotherhood.**

**_In a few weeks, I am to go on a mission to Masyaf, I remember that you once were the Master of the brotherhood there._  
I never talked about you, I don't want to be taken for a fool, but I read Ezio's codex, he said that he saw you during a battle against the templars, then again taking a leap of faith.  
Somehow I hope that I'll see you there.  
I understand now what you once said to me, it's all crystal clear now...**

** _Sincerely,  
(f/n)._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Habi = Love
> 
> \------  
Hey!
> 
> I hope it was to your liking, I'll (maybe) change some things because it's not good in my opinion, too cliché, but it may be because it's the first time isn't it ?  
Waaaaaay too much drama I guess ? ^^'  
Was it too short ? Too long to begin perhaps ..? The end was bad too I guess hehe..
> 
> Moreover, as I said in the first so-called chapter, the next one will be with Malik, and the title is "Everything Is True".  
As for the publication of chapters, I think it will be every two weeks for now.
> 
> Regards.


End file.
